The preparation of probes for experimental use does not end with their final etch from the silicon wafer. The probes must be packaged and prepared for the particular application. Ongoing efforts in the area of packaging include development of higher density connectors, more robust cabling systems, and of improved standardization schemes. In addition to our own internal developments in all of these areas, we are also working with PI Medical in Portland, OR. Collaborations with PI and some of our probe users are resulting in usable systems which are producing the desired physiological data. We will continue to support PI Medical in their Phase II SBIR from the NIH for the development of user-ready microprobe assemblies. We are also working with several groups on the post-processing of probes. Post-processing involves the deposition of coatings on the probes after they have been etched from the wafer to improve their qualities in a specific way. One post-processing method is the deposition of parylene. This is being done by both PI Medical and the Cochlear Corp. Parylene can be used to improve the robustness of the probe shanks which permits their handling for deep insertions. The ability to selectively ablate only a small area of parylene on a large site may permit us to customize probes after they are etched from the wafer, a potentially simpler and less-costly undertaking. Another post-processing method is the deposition of biopolymers to influence tissue reaction to the probes. This work is being done by Dr. Martin at Univ. of Mich. He has coated some probes for Dr. Highstein of Washington University which have been implanted in the vestibular nerve of toadfish.